


A Goronald Christmas

by EctoGhost



Category: Persona 5, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (Cartoon)
Genre: A notch in the McBedpost, Ass Burgers, Christmas Shift, Employee and Boss relationship, M/M, McDonalds Sex Club and Restaurant, Work Breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoGhost/pseuds/EctoGhost
Summary: Goro is at work for yet another shift. Ronald seems to be paying extra close attention to him day. Goro has no idea why.He ends up with a pleasant surprise on Ronald's break.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Ronald McDonald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Goronald Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes at a family dinner im so sorry

The walls of the McDonald's Sex Club and Restaurant were shining from the tinsel adorning them, and the staff were wearing their Christmas uniforms in festive spirit (read: the threat of Ronald McDonald coming down on their asses).

The usual skimpy aprons of the McDonald's Sex Club uniform was replaced with a garish mockery of an Elf's uniform, green and simple. Goro though, Goro found himself in an extra special uniform.

Ronal McDonald was eyeing Goro up like his last meal as he stood in a red Mrs Claus dress that barely covered his ass. A snowy white lining brushed thicc thighs. He was an absolute snacc.

Another person came in the door, took one look and one smell of the store, and escaped while they could. The burgers made that morning got colder still.

Ronald McDonald grinned at Goro as the door shut behind the stranger, and the brunet gulped. It looked like Ronald may be ready to take his break.

The clown mascot sidled up to Goro, pressed close while he eyed up the till screen. "What should I take for my break…" and Goro could only swallow in response. For someone who wasn't about to chow down, he was drooling a hell of a lot.

"I'm going to take a McChicken Sandwhich today." To which he pressed some buttons on the screen before throwing Goro over his shoulder. 

It was time for Goro to be Ronald McDonald's burger.

As he has done many a time before, Ronald laid Goro down on the kitchen worktop, sliding him across the surface to each different station.

As he finished up, Ronald took a moment to enjoy his glorious creation before digging in to Goro's glorious ass-burger.

A little while into Ronald's break, the sound of a clock hitting the hour echoed through the store, and Goro got a strangely soft look on his face.

"Merry Christmas baby gorl," he said. And suddenly Goro remembered the time of year.

"Merry Christmas Daddy," and they hugged. Then kissed. No more work got done that day. But Goro and Ronald McDonald enjoyed their day together.


End file.
